Strictly Come Beyblade!
by ChaosFTW
Summary: New tournament, new rules. Tala and Ray have to work together in order to win. Do we really have a hope in hell? Tal/Ray eventually. Discontinued, see last chapter for details.
1. Arachnophobia

DHMCUAM: O.K, my first yaoi- Ray/Tala, cause there needs to be more luv 4 this pairing.

"Kai please!!!"

"No."

"Pwease?!"  
"I said no Ray."

"KAI HE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

"Your problem, your mess, you deal with it."

"I'm only asking if I can hide in your wardrobe!"

"And crease my shirts? No. Way."

"I'm about to be murdered by a demonic redhead and your worried about creased shirts?!"

"No I just don't feel inclined to be helpful."

"Screw you!" Ray yelled, sprinting along the hallway of the dojo and pulling open every cupboard he could find

"Too big, too small, too dusty, full of crap… Perfect!" Tyson, Max, Kenny and Kai stared at Ray who was somehow managing to fold himself into the tiny space that was the airing cupboard. He craned his neck upwards

"If Tala asks- I'm on a one way trip to Australia, I _am not here_!" Tyson tried to suppress a laugh that quickly turned to a squeak noticing the shadowy figure in the doorway holding a key. Tala's aqua eyes narrowed scanning the hallway, gripping the letter from the BBA.

"Where's Ray?" he asked tightly, his knuckles turning white on the piece of paper.

"On a one way trip to Australia and he's NOT HERE!!!" Max recited, a little too quickly to be believable. Tala smirked and closed his eyes.

"You're lying. He's here alright." he replied monotonously

"and how do you know that?" Tyson challenged raising an eyebrow. Tala rolled his eyes holding up the keys

"Even the most stupid of people would miss these after a while." Ray cursed, and held in a gasp of pain as his head hit a sharp object. Tala's eyes fixed on the cupboard and in the suffocating darkness Ray stiffened. Call it cat senses, call it psychic powers- it didn't matter, Ray knew when he was being watched, and he also knew that Tala's hearing was just as acute as his own. Tala yawned and leaned against the banister, determined to wind Ray up a little bit, he started tapping a distracting rhythm on the door. Ray grimaced but was unable to do anything to block the sound, trying to concentrate instead on the conversations outside of his hellhole.

"Tala mind telling us why you're here?"

"Yes."

"Why do you want Ray?"

"As I just said Tyson- none of your business." the wolf replied coldly, the tapping becoming more insistent

"Now I wonder where Ray could be?" Tala asked airily, directing his voice at the door of the cupboard, "I wonder how he feels about spiders?" he continued reaching into his pocket and drawing out a huge tarantula. Max and Tyson recoiled as one, and even Kai looked slightly uncomfortable. Ray froze, spiders were his worst ever fear in the history of the world. If one so much as set one hairy legged foot in his kitchen, it was out with the bug spray and a massacre with ray's slipper. Seriously the kitchen was turned upside down, he started shaking, though Tala continued his mockery.

"I wonder how he would feel if I were to let one loose in the house? Say… In this cupboard maybe?" his voice turned low and menacing towards the end, and his hand stretched out further to the cupboard, opening it up and tossing the tarantula in as quickly as possible. There was total silence for a whole 3 seconds.

"AHHH!!! GET IT OFF ME!!!!" came the girly screech as Ray burst out of the airing cupboard screaming his head off, arms flailing at the hairy spider attached to his pony tail. Tala just stood there smirking, watching as Tyson and Max tried unsuccessfully to whack the spider off Ray.

"Aw, did Spindleshanks scare you?" Tala mocked. "Hold still." he commanded. Ray froze, refusing to cry though he was very much aware (scared witless) of the THING on his hair. HIS HAIR! Ray was gonna have 3 consecutive showers with 5 lots of shampoo as soon as this nightmare was over. Tala scooped "Spindleshanks" off Ray and holding him out, an evil gleam in his eyes.

"He's harmless. Stroke him." Ray shook his head wordlessly stepping backwards, utterly terrified, golden orbs in slits. Kai frowned at Tala

"Enough Ivanov. Put that… Creature back in your pocket." Tala gave Kai a glare for interrupting his "fun" but obeyed. He yawned

"So Ray, now you've finally decided to quit playing 1 man, -oh sorry- 1 cat hide and seek you can explain this." Tala held up the crumpled BBA letter that Ray had already received. The necko jin swallowed nervously, ready to run if Tala showed any signs of violence, (which was unfortunately pretty likely). Ray bit his lip

"Erm well…"

"Can someone pleae explain WTF's going on?!" Tyson exploded staring from Ray to Tala and back again. Ray sighed and held up the letter to Tyson

"Read." was all he said. Tyson frowned and began to read the letter aloud

"To Ray Kon.

We received your wishes to participate in the upcoming tournament. For this tournament you will be randomly selected with one other player with whom you've never fought with before. There will be a number of large changes to the schedule this year. You will be competing in a tag team tournament with a crucial difference. You will be Beyblading to music. This will be a new fresh challenge for you, and is designed to test your concentration and as you've probably guessed- you will be required to dance.

Look forward to seeing you in the tournament

Mr .S. Dickenson

Tournament Date: 14th April 2008

Team Tag Partner- Tala Ivanov.

Tyson finished reading and looked up, only to find the room deserted. From outside he heard a fading scream

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT TALA!!!"

A/N: I'm trying a slightly different style of writing at the moment- dialogue scripts with a little bit of humour. Hope you enjoyed :)


	2. Harsh Reality

A/N: O.K 2nd Chapter, and so u don't sue me here's a l8 disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

I do not own,

I never will

Read this and sue,

Then it's you I'll kill.

(kidding at the last part but I wanted it to rhyme : )

Ray's POV:

I. Am. ALIVE! Whoever decided to spare me from a bullet through the heart courtesy of Tala, (I'm pretty sure that launcher is a gun in disguise…) I am eternally grateful. Let me tell you now- the sound of Tyson chomping through _another _quarter-pounder burger has never sounded so beautiful. And all it took was a near death experience. Well I suppose I should really explain from the beginning shouldn't I? Well…

Flashback

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT TALA!!!" Ray protested, backing up against the wall.

"so how did my name magically appear on your application then?" Tala spat, aqua eyes narrowed in mistrust. Ray blinked.

"What do you mean?"

" I mean, I never volunteered for this competition!" Tala spat

"Then how?"

"I mean someone else volunteered me." the red head replied disdainfully, shooting a glance back to the hallway. "and I have my suspicions as to who." Kai's crimson orbs met icy blue, and with a soft smirk, he walked away. Tala ground his teeth and said 5 words that were so cold, so frightening it would haunt Ray to this day:

"Give. Me. The. Telephone. NOW." Ray obeyed, and Tala practically yanked the phone out of Ray's hand, punching in the numbers so viciously Ray had no idea if the phone would ever work again.

"Yeah, can I speak to Mr Dickenson? Tala Ivanov. Thanks.

(2 minutes later)

Yeah I think you should know we have a couple of… issues regarding the competition. Well Mr Dickenson, me and Ray can't compete together. No that's exactly the point! Read my lips- I. Did. Not. ENTER! No, I know you got a signature, KAI TRICKED ME

INTO IT! Yeah… Sorry about that… Yes? Oh… NO!" Meanwhile Ray was listening to the conversation confused, hearing only one half.

"Tala? Is he letting us quit? Yes he is? Or no we don't have to compete? TALA ANSWER ME!" Tala gave the phone a disgusted look before slamming it down and giving Ray a wolf glare. Ray chuckled nervously "Erm…"

"You know you're as impatient as Daichi sometimes." Tala spat, and Ray looked affronted

"Hey, I aint no monkey boy!"

"Then quit acting so immature!" Tala retorted breathing hard, trying to calm down. He gave Ray a steady look and spoke through clenched teeth. "He wont let us quit."

"WHAT?!"

"He gave me some crap about prearranged team order, and the importance of making new bonds with fellow team members." Ray groaned and rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"O.K so now what do we do?!"

"We make the best of a bad situation." Tala replied automatically although a little unenthusiastically. Ray cocked his head

"What do you m-?"

"I mean I would rather practice and win with style, than refuse to fight like a coward. We're competing together Ray, dancing or no dancing." Ray looked slightly shocked and tried to comprehend what the other was saying

"You mean you want to compete- with m-me?" Ray kicked himself for the squeak in his voice, and even worse the blush on his cheeks. Tala gave him a questioning look but nodded.

"It's not ideal Ray, I would rather avoid making a spectacle of myself, but seeing as I have no choice it seems like we have to work together… As a-" Tala cut off and the last word that came out was rather forced "_team_." he finished hardly repressing the shudder.

"Well O.K Tala." Ray began carefully, trying to choose the right words, "But there's a slight problem…"

"Oh?" Tala asked narrowing his eyes. Ray nodded and looked at the other boys beyblade

"How do we dance on ice?" he asked quietly. Tala frowned and looked at Ray

"Is the word ice skating familiar to you?"

End Flashback

So now we're back where we started, me doing a victory dance in the living room to the song- It's Raining Men, celebrating life. Although, I think reality is starting to come back, because all of a sudden I'm feeling, very, _very_ afraid. And this is what oh so lovely Ms Reality is telling me at the moment:

OMFG I'm ice skating with Tala

Who has the soul of Satan

Who has lived in Russia his whole life

And therefore has been ice skating his whole life.

Whereas I have never even set foot on an ice rink

Which makes me just about screwed.

I HATE REALITY.

A/N: Second chapter finished, I am gonna have A LOT of fun writing chap 3. Ray trying and failing miserably to ice skate. (laughs evilly) Until next time ;)


	3. No Gain Without Pain

A/N: Introducing Chapter 4: No Gain Without Pain

Ray clung to the barrier of the ice rink like a life line, point blank refusing to cooperate with Tala, who was getting VERY annoyed. The red head was a natural on the ice as Ray had predicted, and having a show off as a tutor was not what Ray wanted. But sure enough Tala was skating smoothly along the ice, aqua eyes closed, red hair flying out behind him, making goading comments to Ray. So basically the necko jin was now pissed off and making a silent protest against Tala by not moving an inch. The wolf glided over to the tiger and prodded him with the blade of his skates. Ray snarled and moved away. Tala sighed

"How are you going to learn if you refuse to let go of the rail?"

"How am I supposed to learn when my teacher doesn't want to teach me?!" Ray countered angrily. Tala frowned and stepped in front of him, Ray looked up when he felt a light touch on his arm, steadying him.

"First distribute your weight evenly between your feet, you'll only fall if you're unbalanced Ray." Tala instructed, guiding Ray to lean to the left. Ray's breath caught in his throat and it had nothing to do with the cold temperature. Tala nodded and pushed him forward ever so slightly away from the rail. Ray did a very good impression of a deer caught in the headlights before lunging for the rail again.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME TALA IVANOV?!" he shrieked. Tala put his hands on his hips, frowning.

"Do you want us to win this or not Ray? Because if we're gonna stand a chance you have to show a bit of courage, and start by letting go of the edge!… Er- and stop drooling."

Real smooth Ray.

Ray shook his head slightly, the distracting presence beside him was obviously turning him slowly insane, but nevertheless closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let go of the edge, striking out blindly onto the ice. He felt his hand grabbed by another, he opened one gold eye and was surprised to find himself gliding smoothly, the ice streaking underneath him. He looked round and found Tala holding him firmly by the arm.

"Hm, at least your not a complete scaredy cat then." the wolf told him, giving a strange lop sided smile. If a very small one. Ray grinned, which soon turned to a silent scream as Tala let go. He floundered in panic before Tala's voice cut through him

"Pull yourself together! Your legs work right?!" Ray cursed and started to move his feet, one, two, three, left, right, left… And then it hit him. He was ice skating. Properly ice skating! A huge chibi grin spread across his face, golden eyes alight.

"Woohoo! Oh yeah! Who da cat? Ray's da cat!!!" he yelled happily speeding up. Tala looked on amused, and then worried as he came up to the turn, foolishly assuming Ray would know to slow down. He didn't.

"Ray slow down or you'll blow the turn!" Tala yelled.

"ARGH!"

CRASH

"Ow… That's gotta hurt." Tala muttered, gliding over to where Ray lay in a dishevelled heap. The necko moaned and sat up rubbing his head to find the Russian looking down at him in disgust.

"I'm competing with the village idiot." Tala stated, covering his eyes in shame. Ray hissed at him, he'd had just about enough of the stupid, arrogant, moron. Sure he was a _sexy,_ stupid, arrogant, moron but it didn't give him any excuse to speak to Ray like that. Hang on… What was he thinking? Ray put the strange issue to the back of his mind and blurted out his comeback.

"Hey! Who's the bigger idiot?! The idiot or the idiot who gets tricked into competing with the idiot by his worst enemy?!" Tala regarded him coolly.

"You, because that didn't even make sense." Tala glided away before Ray could retaliate, not that he didn't try…

(1 hour later)

"Tala it really hurts!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I was not the one who rammed into the side and then tripped me up was I? NO! So shut up and stay still." Tala snapped, taking a look at Ray's swollen ankle, it wasn't a pretty sight. Purple bruising surrounded the bone and there were several blisters on Ray's toes. They were sitting on the benches at the side, and it was revealed to Ray that Tala actually had a great deal of skill in first aid. Tala had conjured a medical kit from seemingly nowhere, and was in the process of bandaging Ray's foot. (1) Ray winced and Tala looked up, the cold aqua eyes narrowed not for once in scorn, but in concern.

"Are you O.K?"

"Want a list?" Ray replied. Tala shook his head and continued, the shadows hiding the slight blush on his pale cheeks as he rubbed the healing cream into the bruise. He finished bandaging Rays foot and helped the other boy up. It wasn't easy, Ray was limping all the way to the taxi, leaning heavily on Tala for support, the red head not used to the intimate touch was blushing furiously by the time they actually got in the car door. Once inside the two realised there was absolutely nothing to talk about, and the awkward silence was deafening. Ray scratched his head and gave Tala an encouraging smile

"So where did you learn first aid then?"

"At the abbey." was the stoic reply "Do you really think I'd be here today if I hadn't learnt it?" Ray winced, knowing he was treading on thin ice, but decided as the red head was being so amicable he might as well take his chances.

"So what about the ice skating? I mean you're practically a professional."

"A rare treat when we worked particularly hard or sold another rule breaker out. I never did that of course, because my team _were_ the only rule breakers, but there were a couple of grasses at that hellhole." Tala replied coldly. Ray sensed the barriers going up that usually surrounded Tala, making him cold and unresponsive. So he kept him talking, steering away from the painful memories of the abbey.

"So when do we next practice?"

"As soon as your foot gets better we'll be back on the ice rink. In the meantime we do theory and tactics, and pick some music for the performance. And we need to see how your beyblade copes on the ice. So come to the ice rink tomorrow, I'm sure I can persuade Mr Dickenson to close off the ice rink again for a day, bring Driger and we'll try some actual Beyblading." Tala replied curtly. Ray blinked. Tala just said a _whole paragraph_. He was obviously more comfortable stating facts than personal issues. Ray frowned, letting himself drift into deep thought. Tala hadn't spoken a lot to him about life in the abbey, in fact the 2 had not even conversed before today about such matters, but the fact that Tala hadn't shied away or became defensive and he had spoken, indicated that he was willing to trust Ray. Essential for the competition of course, but Ray could still sense insecurities between them that threatened to crumble that trust, and more importantly it seemed like Tala was hiding something.

A/N: I had to go back into my other style because we needed a little more description in this chapter. So the yaoi has started, kinda… Not really but we got hints. ;) Oh and before I forget thankies go to:

. SeReBrO- hugs again

. Not the usual baka.- Thanks so much

I appreciate the reviews they really do keep me going.

Now, PLEASE I would like a couple of opinions

Tala- Uke or Seme? Personally I prefer Tala as Seme cos of his bad boy attitude but Ray is going to be the one who gets the relationship going, so technically he's more dominating in some respects. I can't decide!

For those who don't know:

Uke: Shy, submissive

Seme: dominant partner

Me need opinions! (soz high on caffeine, AND I've gone into text talk. Oh crud.)

(1) Based on my recent experience at martial arts class. I could hardly walk and I had to wear a bandage for a week. But I'm O.K now ;)


	4. Hopeless Case

A/N: The observant people about will have noticed I named chapter 3- chapter 4 by mistake. I apologise but I didn't see the minor mistake. So _this_ is chapter 4: Hopeless Case. (Ray gets his own back!)

Sparks flew as Driger skidded on the ice, trying to grip the slippery surface. Tala looked on, cold gaze unforgiving and certainly not impressed.

"Stop!" Ray obediently stopped Driger in his tracks.

"What's up?"

"You're loosing control of him." Tala replied, seeing Driger wobbling dangerously on the ice. Ray frowned

"I know, I keep trying but I just can't seem to get it right."

"You need a smooth launch." Tala replied loading wolborg, and gliding gently onto the arena floor, the narrow point of his blade gouging into the ice but still being able to move across smoothly and grip properly. Tala gave a lazy flick of his hand and Driger shot out of the stadium back into Ray's hand. "Try again." Ray frowned and wincing loaded Driger, his foot still hurting from the day before.

"3,2,1 LET IT RIP!" Once again Driger landed unsteadily on the ice and span out of control. Tala snarled in frustration

"Get a grip! What's WRONG with you?!" he demanded, looking the smaller boy up and down. Ray snapped.

"FOR GODS SAKE TALA, WHAT ARE YOU A SLAVE DRIVER?! I'M TRYING MY BEST, WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?!" he exploded, throwing his launcher down in disgust, squaring up to Tala. The redhead met his gaze, unafraid

"I know you can do better! That launch was way too weak!"

"How am I supposed to launch properly when I can hardly stand UPRIGHT?!" Tala make a strange sound that sounded like a cross between a scream and a hiss, looked straight at wolborg and commanded in a deadly voice

"Novae Rog!" Driger was instantly frozen, and Tala came in for the kill, smashing hard into the tigers beyblade, and sending it out the stadium. Ray gasped and fell backwards with the force of the impact, only to land in Tala's arms. He went completely rigid in shock. What was Tala playing at? Trying to kill him and then having the nerve to catch him! Was it some warped version of power play? Ray didn't put it past Tala, being turned insane can do strange things to a person.

"T-Tala w-what are you doing?" Ray asked timidly. Tala shoved him back on his feet, dusting off some imaginary dirt off his clothes as if Ray was contaminated.

"Consider this a warning." the redhead replied coldly "I expect 110 effort from you or else." Nope it was just Tala being a (insert inappropriate word of choice here). Ray hissed.

"Don't call me nasty names!"

"Quit whining!" Both sent death glares at each other, but Ray looked away first, deciding there was a better way of winning a battle against Tala. He picked up his launcher and summoned Driger.

"Well Tala, if you want me to fight, then let's fight. Me and you, one on one." he challenged. Tala raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Sure?"

"Don't ask stupid questions." Ray snapped back, and for once Tala looked like he was caught slightly off guard. It wasn't known for Ray to be so harsh tongued towards people. Inside Ray felt a strange sense of triumph, he had made Tala Ivanov speechless. Cold hearted, commanding Tala was speechless. For a whole 6 seconds at least. After that Tala just ran a hand through his flaming hair and fixed Ray with a stare.

"You're on. 3,2,1, LET IT RIP!" Tala and Ray's blade were soon locked in vicious combat beside the arena, neither bit beast wanting to give up. Tala was pleasantly surprised at Ray's strength, obviously he wasn't totally useless, after all he had got to the championships and battled with Kai. A smirk creased his lips, it was practically all over. For Ray anyway. Tala directed wolborg onto the ice and his blade skated into the middle, taunting Ray to attack. Ray's forehead creased, and he looked from wolborg, to his own blade and then to Tala. "So what're you gonna do now?" Tala challenged "Unless you can control Driger on the ice, this battle is mine! Novae Rog!" Ray thought fast and dodged fast, skittering out onto the ice like a stone being skipped on the sea. Tala landing behind him. Ray froze, he was way out of his depth on the ice. This was Tala's domain, not his, out here he was almost defenceless.

"No wait, what am I thinking? As long as Driger's still spinning I can win!" he thought furiously, driving Driger in for a ferocious attack which Tala blocked. He yawned

"Nice try, but you're mine now." his voice sent chills down Ray's spine. "Novae Rog!"

Ray's Driger froze in the iceberg, but Ray unbelievably grinned.

"Just what I wanted you to do! Driger, Gatling Claw!!!" The ice shattered like a broken mirror, the shards falling as Driger was driven forward, connecting with Tala's as he came in for the finishing strike. Tala stumbled backwards with the force of the blow and Ray doubled up. Tala cast his aqua eyes over the scene of devastation. His pupils constricted.

"No way!" Wolborg lay still on he stadium floor beside a certain white tigers beyblade- which was still spinning. Ray grinned and summoned Driger back into the palm of his hand.

"Not so weak now am I Tala?" he taunted

"You got lucky." the wolf boy muttered darkly, summoning wolborg back into his own hand, deeply ashamed of his loss against his amateur partner. No… He wasn't his partner, he wasn't worthy yet. Mastering the ice was one thing, synchronising their moves and working together effectively was another thing entirely.

"Easy Tala… One problem at a time." the wolf thought.

"So now what do we do?" Ray asked looking around expectantly. Tala shrugged his shoulders as he walked from the stadium.

"Hey where're you going?!"

"My work here's done for today." Tala replied coolly

"And what does that mean?!" Ray asked despairingly. Unseen to him Tala gave a small smile.

"It means you're not such a hopeless case after all."

A/N: Oh I know, we will get the yaoi eventually but I have to take my time. Besides we get the dreaded music next chapter. He, he, let's see Ray try- Dancing on Ice! As for the Seme/Uke thing I have no clue. Still. Maybe I should alternate. Please R&R :)


	5. Falling

A/N: OMG I'm updating so fast. I don't know why, perhaps to take my mind of exam stress. I'm writing this at 11.15pm and i'm pretty tired. And I mean writing. Not uploading. O.K little more humour here, and perhaps a little more yaoi. Not much but a little more implied than before. Song- Bring Me To Life by Evanescence. Please listen to the song on You Tube or something to know what I'm talking about. Oh yeah- I DO NOT OWN SO DO NOT SUE ME K?

Ray's POV

Is there absolutely no decent stuff in here? It's all… Girly music. Who knew choosing a few CD's could be so hard? O.K so you want to know what's happening right? Well, it's been a week after Tala and me had that little spat, and now he's called up for a "panic practice", because we have exactly one week, 2 days, and 13 hours before the competition starts. Oh and Tala said that, not me. The good thing is my ankle is sufficiently healed now, Tala really knows what he's doing with first aid. Anyway back to the here and now- hm… S Club 7? No, not manly enough. Erm… Pop Party 3? Perhaps… I'll put it on the "maybe" pile. Hang on what am I doing? Tala'll probably turn up with some heavy metal or something equally worse. If I turn up with this I'll be a laughing stock. Of course if I turn up with nothing then I doubt I will live to see tomorrow, so I don't have much of a choice… Yes I know- I'm over exaggerating. O.K… So find something sophisticated, sleek, and… WTF ARE THE TELETUBBIES DOING IN MY CD COLLECTION?! TYSON!

"Ray what're you doing?"

"Oh crap, er nothing Kai."

"Were you screaming at your reflection _again?"_

"NO! Well… Not exactly… The last part was for Tyson."

"Jeez- Tala's training must be really tough to be turning you insane."

"See what it's like living here?" (directed at mirror)

"… I'll leave you and… Yourself to er… Yourseleves."

" …No comment."

(scene 2)

Tala and Ray were sitting next to each other in the stands, going through each of the CD's they had bought. It wasn't as bad as Ray had thought it would be. Tala had a grand total of- 3 CD's. Ray had 1 album borrowed from Kai who had advised him on what Tala would consider appropriate. Tala took it and scanned the song choices

"Greenday? This is Kai's CD." he told Ray, frowning at the necko jin. Ray chuckled nervously

"Why would you say that?"

"Duh- his name is at the bottom." Tala replied, pointing to a perfect signature- K Hiwatari "Erm… Yeah…" Tala gave Ray a look

"How're we supposed to organise a routine if we don't know each others music choices?"

"Because you'd laugh." Ray replied sullenly. Tala frowned.

"No I wouldn't. Not unless they were really awful…"

"S Club 7?" Ray asked without much hope. Tala's face stayed serious for about 10 seconds before he erupted into peals of laughter that echoed eerily in the stadium. Ray felt a mixture of emotions: Anger at Tala for laughing at him so rudely, but another part of him felt happy that he had made the redhead laugh. Tala was usually so serious, it was refreshing to see him laughing so innocently.

"If only I had a camera" Ray said wistfully to no one in particular. Tala wiped the tears away from his eyes, and his chuckles ceased.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Ray replied quickly.

"What's wrong with me laughing?" Tala asked confused. Ray sighed

"No it's just… Unusual." Tala's eyes narrowed as Ray realised his mistake "In a good way Tala. It's good to see you happy." he amended.

"What makes you think I'm unhappy?" Ray swallowed and blushed slightly, unused to talking so intimately with Tala about such a subject.

"You just… don't seem to have that much fun, it'd be nice to see you smile more often."

"I smile. When I have to."

"You make it sound like a chore to you."

"I…" Tala was unsure of how to respond, sure he didn't smile much but he wasn't a smiley person, unlike Ray. The necko always had a reason to smile, and Tala rarely saw him without some sort of grin on his face. He didn't understand- how can you derive so much pleasure from such a cruel world? To Tala it was simple- The strong survive, the weak do not, he had no reasons to smile. It was just a simple progression- eat, drink sleep, fight, survive. Was he missing something? He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the unnerving thoughts when he saw the necko's eyes on him, just staring. Tala's eyes met his, and for a second time stilled. And to his horror, Tala felt his cheeks beginning to heat up, and his heart hammer faster. He broke the necko's intense gaze, and hurriedly busied himself back to the CD's

"Tala…"

"Be quiet and get back to work." Tala snapped back handing Ray a CD. "Any tracks you find- highlight and keep for later."

"Right…" Ray replied quietly, he knew it was useless to argue. For some reason he seemed to have put Tala in a bad mood. Maybe he'd pried too much…. Yes that was it, he had made the older boy uncomfortable by asking too many personal questions. Well Ray would have to be more tactful to get Tala to speak in future, so he obediently started to sort through songs, playing the CD's on the portable stereo. They needed 10 to compete, which meant 10 routines for each. Jeez, no wonder Tala was panicking.

(2 hours later)

"Finished?"

"Done." Ray handed Tala the tracks he thought most appropriate. Tala looked out across the arena and stood up.

"Come on."

"What now?"

"We're running out of time we need every opportunity to practice."

"I guess…"

"So come on!" Tala urged, lacing up the ice skates. Ray did the same, and tentatively stepped onto the ice. It was better this week, he was slightly rusty to start with but had not seriously crashed, just the occasional wobble and one fall. Tala was waiting in the middle whilst Ray warmed up, and as he watched the necko trying to balance and glide he remembered his own times at the abbey, first learning to skate. In fact the more time he spent with Ray, the more he was reminded of a more innocent version of himself. Soon enough Ray skated to the middle, opposite Tala, who pressed a button and the music began to play- Evanescence- Bring Me To Life. One of Tala's- _preferred_ tracks. Ray didn't linger on the thoughts of why Tala liked this music, because he himself found it very moving if slightly depressing at times.

"O.K Ray, so first if we just try to get the timing right, just try skating together, in time with the music, then just see what we come up with."

"O.K." Ray replied slightly unsurely, moving to stand beside Tala. The first steps were small and unsure but as soon as the song started to get going, they started to relax. Ray grinned, and pulled Tala by the arm, urging him to go faster. The Russian shook him off, but nevertheless complied, speeding up until the wind rushed past their faces.Ray gasped as a icy cold hand connected with his own. Tala pulled him out in front, spinning him to the side but Ray still held on, turning it into a twirl. Tala blinked and then gave a half smile. Tala slowed them both down, and then did a 360 degree jump, landing expertly. Ray gawped, and Tala smirked

"Wanna try?"

"Not really, I want to keep my bones intact." Ray replied shakily. Tala rolled his eyes, and tucked a stray strand of red hair behind his ears, before coming up behind Ray.

"Just try turning on the spot, that's the first step." Ray closed his eyes and praying nothing bad would happen- he spun. He managed it. He felt dizzy with relief and as he opened his eyes he saw the wolf wearing a proud smile that was quickly disguised as soon as golden eyes saw it.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb_

_without a soul,_

_my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home.  
_

"Not bad. Now try a normal jump, don't turn, just jump straight ahead."

"But… I'll fall Tala."

"If you do- I'll catch you." Tala replied smirking, Ray's eyes widened and he blushed. Tala had to admit it was quite cute. "Like this." the wolf said, giving Ray a quick demonstration of a tiny jump, landing back on his feet. Ray nodded. How hard could it be? But he couldn't do it, he stood staring at the ice, convinced that he would land off balance. The Russian gritted his teeth and took the other boys hand.

"Now jump." Tala commanded. Ray didn't move. Tala looked at him, and unknowingly gave his hand a squeeze. "What's wrong now?"

"If I fall I'll take you down with me." the necko muttered. Tala snorted

"My reflexes are pretty good Ray, I'll let you go before that happens." Ah, the old Tala was back. Ray rolled his eyes and braced himself.

He jumped.

He fell.

Tala didn't let go.

A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAH. R&R please.


	6. Breaking Point

A/N: Chap 6: Breaking Point.

They fell together, Ray somehow managing to flip himself over so Tala ended up rammed onto the floor with Ray on top. Aqua eyes opened, looking slightly dazed and turned, shocked to find a certain necko jin lying on his lap. A vivid blush that rivalled his hair spread across his cheeks, whilst the other was frozen in shock, utterly mortified by the situation. Ray chuckled nervously

"erm… Told you so?" Tala didn't bother with a scathing remark, he was a little too shocked, not to mention confused that Ray hadn't moved off him, although he couldn't deny it wasn't unpleasant. Ray bit his lip, realising that his arms were round his wolfs shoulders, ad they were a little too close for Tala's comfort. Hang on… Since when was Tala _his_ wolf? Tala froze, completely overwhelmed by a tide of feelings that were too deep for him to understand, feeling Ray's heart fluttering against his chest and the strong arms wound round his shoulders. And then as predicted- reality kicked in. Tala bared his teeth and practically yanked the necko off him.

"WTF are you doing?!"

"T-Tala, I-I"

"No let me tell you- YOU WERE BEING A !"

"Tala?!" Ray yelled as the red head stormed off from the stadium. "Come back! What about practice?!" The Russian stopped giving Ray a look of absolute contempt.

"SOD PRACTICE!" (1)

………………………………...

Tala walked along the pavement, keeping his head down and one eye out for rabid fan girls (they didn't deserve 2) . He'd been mauled twice, he didn't need the experience again. Wanna know what really put him in that coma? Didn't think so… What was Ray playing at? Tala hated physical contact- unless it was a contact sport… He, he. Anyway- why did the idiot try to hug him? Scratch that it was more like being jumped by him. And just when Tala had started to like him… Hang on… Tala didn't like Ray, accepted him maybe, but like? No. He was too clingy, even if Tala did enjoy teaching him, his innocence was like a blanket, it smothered him. But what was the hugging about anyway? Did Ray see them as friends? Tala wasn't sure, but the worst thing was he was starting to doubt himself now, and the memory of Ray's chest pressed against his own like 2 parts of a jigsaw puzzle fitting together… He didn't understand it. This feeling. What did it mean? Tala had never experienced anything like it before, and it terrified him, anything that he couldn't understand, couldn't work out or didn't know scared him. It was part of being a robot. You live life as a circuit, no interruptions, no problems. So what does a robot do when it encounters a problem? It erases it from existence, and memory. There was only one thing to do. Tala had to find Mariah.

………………………………...

Ray stood shaking, just managing to stumble up to the dojo and hobble to his room before his legs completely gave way. From shock or fear Ray wasn't sure. Tala had never yelled like that at him, never, and it was scary. O.K let's rephrase that- times terrifying by 10, square it, then add 5 and you're as close to "Tala fear" as Pluto is to Earth. Light-years away. So when I tell you that Ray was so scared he couldn't stand up, you will understand what I mean. He sank onto the bed massaging his temples, mentally doing himself serious GBH for being so stupid. Why did he have to go and hug Tala like that? Of course the Russian wasn't going to appreciate it, what did he expect? A kiss? Ray's eyes widened, realising that the image did not revolt him… In fact he… Liked it. Ray swallowed, slight panic starting to grip him. Was that what it had all been about? The blushes he'd been having, the nervousness, the fast heartbeat…

Oh no…

"I think… I have a crush on Tala…"

A/N: He, he cliffies rock!

(1): I can imagine Tala yelling this, I really can.

Summary next chappie- Serious planning by Tala and Ray gets an unwelcome letter.


	7. Sacrifices

A/N: Now we go to a different scene: White Tiger Territory before the actual chapter. This is gonna take some time… Oh and slight implied Kai/Ray one sided, Lee/Mariah WHO ARE NOT SIBLINGS IN MY FIC. So Chap 7: Sacrifices

Mariah pulled the straightening irons through her long, pink, **dyed** hair, making sure her pink nail polish was completely dry. Then remembered she was going out to practice with Lee for the tournament, the nail polish would be ruined. She sighed as the doorbell rung, expecting it to be the said lion blader, not that she was very eager to go. The training had been hard going, as Lee and her were using martial arts in their dance, and for the last couple of days, her muscles had really started to ache. The doorbell rung more insistently

"O.K O.K! I'm coming already!" she flung the door open, annoyance on her features, already prepared with a mountain of comments to hurl at her fellow team member. The thoughts were erased when she found Tala on the doorstep, who gave her a bored look before stepping over the threshold.

"Oh well come in then!" Mariah muttered, closing the door behind Tala. The redhead made his way into the dining room, and stood in the middle, tapping his foot impatiently. Mariah stood opposite raising her eyebrows.

"So care to tell me why you barged in here Tala?" The redhead was silent and the words that came out were more than a little strained.

"I- need- a- favour." Mariah gave him a questioning look

"What?"

"I need Lee and Ray to swap teams!" he blurted out. Mariah was shocked

"Why? We've come so far in the competition if we swap then-"

"I can't work with Ray." Tala cut off her babbling. She frowned in confusion, Ray was one of the sweetest guys she'd ever known, and he was cute… Why would he have upset Tala this badly?

"Why?"

"Don't ask awkward questions." Tala replied quietly not meeting her burning gold gaze. Mariah frowned- why would Tala feel awkward around Ray? A niggling thought entered her head, one that she had been dwelling on for most of her teen years. Ray's attitude towards her- even though he knew of her feelings, the long hair, the caring disposition for guys… OMFG RAY WAS GAY! Mariah's head spun, wondering why she hadn't noticed before, it was so obvious now! And if Tala was trying to get rid of Ray… She took a deep breath, blinking away her tears as her dreams shattered.

"Do you like him?" she asked, her voice almost emotionless. Tala looked startled and then defiant

"No I do not!" he snapped, making to leave but the cat girl blocked the door.

"So you're afraid of him?"

"What?! No way- I the mighty, infamous, cold hearted Tala Ivanov is never afraid!" he retorted

"Yeah- try to keep your ego in check?" she scathed and Tala frowned, refusing to look at her, hands on his hips.

"So why swap?" Tala was silent.

"I don't have to explain my feelings to you." then kicked himself as soon as the F word came out of his mouth

"AHA! So you admit it!" Mariah cried triumphantly "You do have feelings for him!"

"I was referring to my feelings about the situation." Tala replied coldly

"And what would this situation be?" she pressed. Tala started to pray inside his head, trying to make up for all the years he had forsaken God in the Abbey.

Dear God

Please save me from the pink thing trying to analyse me

I'm in trouble

Amen

X for good measure?

"Tala I asked you a question!"

"Which I will not answer!"

"So you're scared?!"

"No!"

"In denial!"

"No!"

"Sure?"

"NO!"

"Do you say anything apart from 1 syllable words?"

"Y- I mean- obviously. See hah! 4 syllables!"

"Do you have a thing for guys?"

THUMP

"Tala?! OMFG Tala are you O.K? Tala?" Mariah cried worried, as she bent over the unconscious Russian. Real clever Mariah- do you have a thing for guys? Tala obviously doesn't take shock very well…

Tala POV:

Ha, as long as she thinks I'm unconscious, she can't talk to me and I can get out of here! Now to think of a plan…

(1 minute later)

Dammit, I can calculate the rotation speed of a beyblade in a second, I can work out the surface area of the Eiffel Tower, but I can't think of a way to escape from a tiny 2 bedroom apartment. I am deeply ashamed… Curse my cyborg inabilities, Einstein's equations- easy, emotional traps in which a crazy pink fuzz ball is concerned? Not a chance… What I need is a distraction…

(2 minutes later)

O.K I really can't afford to wait for a distraction anymore, as Mariah is freaking out, I have had 3 consecutive glasses of water thrown in my face, had had a saucepan banged in my ear, and worst of all- ice cube down my back. I really did have to restrain myself from strangling her at that point. And who says I have no self control? At least I don't sink so low as to hitting women. AHA this is my chance- she's in the kitchen calling the emergency services, now if I just quietly slip outside…

"TALA!"

Oh crap Tala, get those legs moving, her pink claws are right behind you!

………………………………...

Ray was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a mug of coffee, he'd not got hardly any sleep. He groaned and rubbed his tired eyes, checking the time on the clock: 6.00 AM. And Kai wasn't even up yet. That had to be a record. How did he know this? Well it was a very strange, and widely unknown fact, that Kai could snore for Japan. Ray buried his head in his arms, neither able to keep his eyes open or sleep but dozing on the kitchen table. Suddenly he heard footsteps descending from the stairs, he didn't even need to open his eyes to know it was Kai. Who else would be up this early? He felt a gentle prod on his shoulder

"Ray? You awake?"

"Hn." was the mumbled response and he heard a very faint chuckle.

"I thought I was the one who spoke in hn language. I'm a bad influence."

"Yeah I'm up at the crack of dawn and can't sleep because of your stupid training sessions every week."

"We know that's a lie. Even on a practice day you're up after Max."

"Hn."

"Quit using my catchphrase. Now why aren't you asleep? You look like the living dead."

"Great way to mince words Kai."

"So go to bed."

"Can't sleep."

"Hn. Since when did you have trouble sleeping?"

"Since Tala started to practice with me."

"Hn… Why?"

"…" Kai gave the necko jin a scarlet eyed stare.

"I'm waiting."

"Shut up and leave me alone!" Ray hissed. He did not want to go into his personal life with his captain, not least about his sexuality. Or Tala. It was common knowledge the 2 captains weren't on the best of terms, and Kai was sure to use it as a weapon to get at the redhead. And Ray didn't want that to happen. Kai got up and bent down to the necko, rubbing his shoulder

"Please tell me." Ray's gold eyes widened, Kai just said please! He'd never heard the taciturn captain say that before, in all years of knowing him. Kai's crimson orbs still rested on him. Ray bit his lip

"You wont say anything?"

"Not if you don't want me to." Kai whispered, keeping his gaze locked on Ray, waiting for him to speak. Ray steeled himself and took a deep breath

"Me and Tala…" Kai remained silent but gave him an encouraging look. Ray blurted out the last part "I really like him." For a second, a sad look flitted across Kai's features, but then it was gone, hidden once more behind the cold mask. He nodded businesslike

"So when are you gonna tell him?"

"What? Kai this is Tala! I can't even touch his hand without him getting uncomfortable." Kai frowned.

"This is your battle Ray, I can't help you face him. But if you don't find a way… I doubt anyone will."

"Huh?"

"All I'm saying… Is you've got the best chance. Tala had never been so amicable before, he'll listen to you."

"Not after last night."

"Hn?"

"We had a little… Situation."

"I hope you do not mean what you're implying." Kai growled as Ray turned bright red

"Kai! I'm 15 remember?! Of course we didn't…. Ew!"

"O.K, O.K, sorry. But I don't want…"

"What's wrong?"

"Ah nothing." Kai replied, standing up, not looking at Ray. "I'm going out."

"Kai what did you mean?" Ray asked, putting one hand on Kai's, preventing him from opening the door. Kai looked from Ray's hand, to his eyes, and Ray let go. He didn't look back, but as he walked away Ray heard a very faint reply

"I don't want him hurting you." and Ray was left wondering why Kai would care.

………………………………...

Mariah paced up and down, relaying the facts back to Lee once more

"Tala likes Ray, but he wont- or rather is too afraid- to admit it. And he wants to swap teams because Ray is showing signs of liking him."

"did he tell you all this?"

"Not in so many words but I have women's intuition." Mariah replied smugly and Lee sighed.

"So… Tala wont accept his love?"

"No."

"And Ray is too shy?"

"Looks that way." Mariah replied sadly. Lee looked thoughtful and sat back crossing his legs

"I say we swap." he said confidently. Mariah's mouth dropped open.

"But Lee! Ray'll be really hurt! We can't do that to him!" Lee sighed and put his fingertips together

"You don't still have a crush on the guy do you?" Mariah blushed

"No! That'd be just silly…"

"Cos he's batting for the other side now, he's in love with Tala, so you better forget him Mariah. You'll just get hurt." the lion blader said matter of factly but not unkindly.

"I'm not stupid Lee!" Mariah snapped. "But how will swapping teams solve this problem?

"Tala needs his space if he's ever going to accept Ray." Lee replied "And sometimes it takes becoming someone's enemy, to miss being their friend."

"I see… So if we keep them apart Tala will see what he's doing to Ray and in turn will feel guilty for swapping, and will want to get back with him. It does kinda make sense." Mariah agreed. Lee looked at her suspiciously, Mariah had been crushing on Ray for as long as he could remember. Why was she taking this so well?

"Mariah… You've got over this so easily. I don't think you're being honest." he said quietly. Mariah swallowed and blinked away her tears in defiance

"Yes I did love Ray, Lee. Yes, I did want to be with him, yes it's hard to accept this situation. But the way I see it- what's the point in wasting your life on a guy who will never look at you twice?" Lee laid a hand on her arm

"Mariah- take it slowly, this is gonna take time to heal, remember- the journey of a thousand miles starts with the first step." Mariah nodded and planted a kiss on Lee's cheek, who looked at her in surprise. Mariah smiled

"And that was mine."

………………………………...

The letter was slipped through the letterbox as Ray came out his bedroom, hair still wet from the shower. He frowned, this wasn't the time for the post. He made his way over to the doormat to find a letter, addressed to him in big spiky handwriting. He opened it and scanned it, heart plummeting with every word.

Ray

I cannot work with you anymore, I am swapping with Mariah of White Tiger X. I will be competing with Lee and you will be competing with her for the duration of the tournament. We have agreed, there will be no argument.

Yours Sincerely

T. Ivanov.

Ray's heart constricted, he screwed the letter up in a ball and yanked open the door. Tala wasn't far away, and they had to talk. Now.

A/N; This chapter was kind of boring for me to write which is why I neglected it a little in parts. But (at long last) we will get a little Yaoi next chapter!


	8. Terror and Kisses

A/N: this chapter is supposed to shock you, and has some pretty serious violence in Tala's flashback, so I will tell you when it starts and when to come back if you don't want to read. ;) But the yaoi starts!

Ray sprinted down the street, ignoring the stitch in his side, trying to guess where Tala would've gone. Not to the shops- he wasn't a shopping kind of guy, not to the park- he didn't really go in for natural beauty either… Of course- the Beyblading training centre. Ray sprinted in the door and called out to the woman on the desk

"Hey! Have you seen a guy, red hair, blue eyes, wears orange and white?"

"Er yeah he's in the training room." the brunette replied slightly unnerved

"Thank you!" Ray called back, taking the flight of stairs 2 at a time, to the viewing galleries. He reached the platform and looked out over the beystadium's. There were a huge crowd of kids having a massive battle. Ray felt a smile crease his lips- amateurs were really cute. But Tala wasn't amongst them. The second dish- F Dynasty practicing by the looks of it, and by the CD player beside them, looks like they were competing. Ray was intrigued, it wasn't spying exactly, at least Mariah and himself could get ahead of the competition. Ah… Mariah. Ray wasn't sure how he felt about the turn of events. He would have no problem competing with Mariah, they knew each others moves back to front, and dancing with her would be easy. No it was her feelings that made the situation bad. Ray had been aware of Mariah's crush since he was 13. At the time he couldn't say anything to her, he didn't feel it was right to crush her hopes and dreams so brutally. But he couldn't love her like that, he loved her like a sister, and that would never change. But how could he explain to her that he wasn't into girls? He could just imagine the conversation. It involved tears, pride being crushed, and a slap round the face. He sighed, knowing her feelings were probably what Tala was counting on, to make them swap. He was sly, that was for sure, and he knew how to play peoples emotions. Ray's included. Ray steered his thoughts away from the redhead and concentrated on F Dynasty. Everyone knew they were the ones to beat at tag team combat so it was vital he saw a few moves. Besides Tala wasn't anywhere to be seen. Yet. So he watched.

"Raul come on, we have to lock our blades together or this attack is never gonna work!"

"Julia how? My blade will be shredded if I go anywhere near your beyblade!"

"Raul just trust me." Julia encouraged, slowing her blade down. Raul took a deep breath and drove Torch Pegasus forward. Thunder Pegasus locked into Raul's beyblade and together they span, ricocheting across the stadium. Ray gasped. Raul's head snapped up and met Ray's gold eyes. He smirked

"Hey Julia we got an audience!" Julia narrowed her eyes

"He's spying! Well Raul why don't we give him a show? Twin Arrow attack!" The two beyblade's shot straight at the glass of the viewing galleries, aimed at Ray's head. He stepped back in horror but before the twin beyblade's hit, a 3rd blade shot straight up in front of the glass, and hit the twins blades head on. They were flung backwards at the force and Ray looked down to find out who his mystery rescuer was. Aqua eyes gazed back, Tala's arm still straight up from where he'd launched. He looked at Ray, searching his eyes for traces of emotion, he found none. Ray's mind had gone blank, he'd been looking for Tala for so long, now he'd found him he had no clue what to say. Tala broke the staring competition, and promptly walked out the room, Ray's brain kicked back into gear. He had to find Tala before he left the building! Ray looked down at the flights of stairs, feeling despair wash over him. There was no way he'd get there in time… Unless… Ray gave a mischievous grin, momentarily forgetting about his dire circumstances, launched himself onto the banister rail. The wind picked up as he gained speed, arms kept out straight to balance himself, finally shooting off the end to land gracefully on 4 legs like a cat. He straightened up and ignoring the astonished looks of the staff, ran through the doors to the lobby. Sure enough Tala was just making his way through the rotating doors, when he felt a hand grip his shoulder. He stiffened and turned back to see furious golden orbs fixed on his marine coloured eyes.

"Ray." Tala hissed.

"Tala." Ray panted, "We need to talk." Tala brushed off Ray's hand, and gave him a stare

"Not here." was his response seeing the many eyes staring at them. Tala led Ray through the bustling city, keeping their heads down, ignoring any fans pleading for signatures. He pulled the necko into a dingy side street and gave him a glare

"So what was so important that you stopped me and Lee practicing Ray?" he asked, voice dangerously low. Ray blushed and stutter out his reply, aware there was very little space between them in the small alleyway.

"I-I-I don't understand why you want to swap, did I do something wrong?" he asked timidly, Tala sighed but blushed, the colour on his cheeks hidden in the darkness.

"We're not working as well together as I hoped, you're just too inexperienced to ice skate." Ray frowned and looked at him reproachfully

"Don't lie to me Tala, that's not the reason. I was skating perfectly well before we had that argument. I don't understand why it caused such a problem."

"It's not you…" Tala conceded and Ray looked at him curiously

"Then what?"

"I… I don't like physical contact." Tala muttered.

"What- you mean… The fall…"

"Uh huh."

"Oh look, I'm sorry about that, it was an accident though Tala, I swear."

"It doesn't matter, I'm working with Lee now." the Russian stated, he started to walk away but Ray touched his arm gently

"Tala… Don't run away. I don't wanna be your enemy. I want to be…" he left the sentence unfinished, not knowing what he wanted.

"R-Ray?" did Tala just stutter? Golden eyes met icy blue, and was that his imagination or was Tala unnerved? Ray gulped feeling his heart thudding, and Tala's body heat so close to him. He took Tala's hand and pressed it to his chest. Tala took in a sharp breath feeling Ray's heart racing.

"Is this why you ran away?" Ray asked quietly. Tala didn't respond, but the look on his face was both terrified and intrigued. Ray threw caution to the wind. He gripped the redheads hands to stop him moving and edged closer. Tala was frozen, and Ray could feel his uneven breaths tickle his hair, as his lips sealed over Tala's. Shock went through his body, as a warm feeling spread through his stomach to his chest, making him feel light-headed. The Russians lips were soft, and although he didn't pull away he didn't respond either. Ray pulled away and regarded Tala. The Russian was still, unmoving and his eyes were glazed over. Ray touched his hand and Tala jumped, taking a step back.

"What was that?" he asked, licking his lips, blue eyes wide with confusion and Ray would've gone as far as to say fear. But he didn't sound angry. Ray blinked

"A-a kiss." he replied uncertainly, as the blank look on Tala's face remained.

"What?"

"You don't know what a kiss is?" Ray asked incredulously, but Tala shook his head

"Surely your parents must've given you kisses when you were little?" A scowl came over the Russians face, as he once more shook his head. The penny dropped. "Oh… Tala I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you can't miss what you've never had." Tala replied. Then he cast a sideways glance at the Chinese boy who was standing awkwardly and obviously embarrassed. Tala gave him a curious look

"What was that for?" Ray swallowed

"It's used to show… Affection- to people you care about." At once he knew he'd said the wrong thing, Tala's eyes went cold and he took another step back.

"Emotions." he spat "Stupid worthless emotions. I don't need to be cared about!"

"W-what? T-Tala?!" Ray cried trying to keep his grip on the older boy but Tala yanked his arm away, his words daggers, slicing Ray's heart.

"Leave me alone Ray, and don't come anywhere near me!" the redhead yelled, turning his back on the Chinese boy and sprinting away. His feet thudded on the pavement and his blood raced through his veins. He left Ray's shouts far behind, he didn't know where he was running and he didn't care, but at that moment in time he was properly frightened. What was going on? What was all that about? Ray kissed him… Tala still didn't understand properly what it meant, and his robotic brain couldn't comprehend it. Tala didn't have a heart. He had wires, and circuits but not feelings, those had been erased at the abbey. He couldn't forget that.

Flashback- ATTENTION if you don't like violence please don't read or flame

Tala hung from the wall, his wrists in chains, naked to his waist. His blue eyes were closed and his face was scrunched up in pain. The whip cracked over his chest, lacerating the pale skin already covered in scars. Tala didn't need to look to know when it was going to happen, there was the stillness, then the rush and then the blinding pain. Boris stood back regarding the boy. He was no more than 10 years old.

"So you refuse to cry?" Boris stated menacingly. He gripped Tala's chin and turned his head to face him. "Open your eyes." The bloodshot blue eyes opened only to find a hand slapped round his face. Tala muffled his scream, keeping his lips pressed tightly together. Boris gave a signal to the guard who let him down. Tala fell to the floor in a heap and lay motionless. Boris gave a nudge to his side and Tala groaned. The evil mastermind bent down and whispered in his ear. "This is what you get for having emotions Tala. Hurt, pain and misery. You must learn to block them out or you will not survive here much longer. Repeat after me: I have no heart."

"I-have no heart." was the whisper

"I am emotionless."

"I am emotionless"

"I am loyal only to BIOVOLT."

"I am loyal only to BIOVOLT."

"I don't know the meaning of love, kindness or affection."

"I don't know the meaning of love, kindness or, affection." Boris smiled, a cold, sadistic smile and gave one final sentence

"I am a soldier of Voltaire." Tears prickled before the Russians eyes

"I- am a soldier of Voltaire."

End Flashback.- You can come back now ;)

Tala remembered the cruelty well, and when he was offered the chance to become entirely emotionless and stronger than ever before, he jumped at the chance. It was a way out. (1) Now he realised that he had done more harm than good. He ran to his apartment, slamming his bedroom door and running a hand through his flaming locks, eyes shut. He was a cyborg. He had all his emotions wiped from his brain except the ones Voltaire deemed useful. He couldn't love, couldn't feel, couldn't care. Tala rolled onto his side, bringing his knees into his chest, wrapping his arms round his knees, scrunched into a little ball. Why did Ray care for him like this? What was this emotion- affection? It couldn't be good. For Tala emotions meant weakness, and weakness meant pain. Tala felt like beating his head against the wall in frustration, none of it made any sense. What had Tala ever done for Ray to care for him? Nothing. The Russian felt something wet slide down the side of his cheek, he brought up a hand and wiped it away. Tears. Tala's eyes widened in shock, he never cried. Tears were weakness. He slipped into a fitful sleep that were a mixture of terrifying memories of the Abbey and the memory Ray's lips against his, the soft touch of his hands, and his own racing heart. He sat bolt upright, beads of sweat clinging to his forehead, his shirt sticking to him. Tala swung his legs out of bed and yanked open the window, letting the cool night air calm his nerves. He looked out across the city, wondering where the necko jin in question had gone, Tala's heart sank as he realised he had not regretted the kiss. He had enjoyed it, and he wanted more, and that fact terrified him. How could he compete against the necko now? The competition began on Monday!

A/N: (1) Oh come on you don't seriously think Tala was forced into that tank thing against his will do you? I think he would've put up a little bit of a fight. I see it more as brainwashing. Aw we had a little bit of Uke Tala. It's so sweet to write him like that. Right problems now- this will probably be the last chapter for a little while, I have exams all next week which I… Forgot… To revise for. But isn't it nice to mess with Tala's head? R & R please :)


	9. Authors Note

O.K this quick little authors note is to explain a few things. Like why I haven't updated this for… An age. It seems like it to me anyway. I'm very sorry readers but I've lost interest in beyblade, plus I was kinda depressed at the time because my friend is quitting fan fiction. If she's reading- then it's your fault! I'm kidding… Duh. Moving on- So in general, I just… Don't have any inspiration for this story anymore, even though I know what I'm doing with the plot… I just… Can't put finger to keyboard. This is what happens with me. I find different fandom's (blame my other friend for getting me interested in Naruto) and leave the previous ones behind. This could well be the last ever fanfic I do for beyblade. Again I'm very sorry, but… Maybe, when pigs drink Red Bull…. I might return.

Ray: What?! You're giving up on us?!

Tala: You're leaving the readers hanging?! I just lost all respect for you as a writer!

DHMCUAM:… Tala… You don't respect _anyone_. And why would you respect me in the first place. I put you through hell in this fanfic REMEMBER?

Tala: Er… I…

Ray: Tala?? Please tell me… Oh God no…

DHMCUAM: fan girl squeal Tala loves Ray chan!

Ray- (glares) Why do I have to be the girl here?!

Tala- Because you have the long hair, which you obsessively comb.

Ray: And you use 20 tubs of hair gel each day, but I don't point that out to the readers do I?

Tala: Don't push it.

Ray: (gulps and turns to author) Anyway- I thought you were loyal to beyblade!

DHMCAM: Heh, guess I'm growing up.

Ray: You mean, you're leaving us for…

(Sends death glare at Sasuke and Naruto)

Those freaks?!

DHMCUAM: (cracks knuckles) Say that again. I DARE you.

Ray: (gulps) never mind…

DHMCUAM: Yes, it's true I have a new anime and a new fave yaoi pairing. Sorry everyone. People change, life goes on. If anyone wants to continue with this fanfic in my place, feel free to. Just send me a message via my profile, and I'll post another authors note, alerting them to the sequel you've made. I'll even review for you. Now, see you later, I have to go watch the next few episodes of Naruto.

Ray; (clings onto leg) Don't even THINK about it.

DHMCUAM: Tala??

Tala (Pulls off Ray)

DHMCUAM: Much obliged, remember, message me if you want to write it!!


End file.
